Little Red
by wwechic1619
Summary: Bella's drunk, unobservant, she's wearing high heels, and it's Halloween. What's the worst that could happen? O/S might change to more. Mystery vamp /Bella/Mystery wolf


**I obviously shouldn't be starting a new story, but I did anyway. Based on the song Little Red Riding Hood by The Meteors (technically first by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs) Just a little background but not too much because I might change it into a full story. **

**Post NM, Edward did not come back, but Bella and Jacob "tried" being together but it didn't quite work. It is now her junior year at UDub and Halloween of course…on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Own zip.**

Bella sighed and slipped on her heels…not the wisest idea she's had to date but she was in such a rush after her shift at the coffee shop. She had promised to meet Holly and Angela at least a half an hour ago at the club.

She glanced at herself one last time and adjusted the blood red cloak with a giggle. Her red satin peeped toe heels shimmered a little in the light while her thigh high white stockings disappeared under her dress. She did a twirl and took another swig from the bottle of wine resting on her dresser, the chiffon of her white dress twirling around her knees. She was celebrating the beginning of a new school year and another break up. Her third boyfriend to date, a shy boy named Trent that said she was "too intense", if only he knew. She laughed fully now, amused with her costume this year. She wore the costume and thought of her lovely men still back home, her wolves. She took one last swig of the now nearly empty bottle of wine, grabbed her basket filled with her phone and teetered of her apartment.

_The man sighed. He hated this holiday; everyone dressed like what they thought evil was like. If only they really knew. He sniffed deeply, scenting the air around him digging for her sweet scent. The freesias filled him wholly. Tonight he would get her; the drink she had already consumed would make her easier to take. He had been waiting in the dark for so long for her, and it was time to finally get what he craved._

**The man on the other side snarled. He'd been watching both the demon and Bella for about a month now ever since she came back to school. He could smell the wine she'd been drinking too and sighed. She would drink and walk alone on Halloween, of all days. He could also smell the scent that could only be Bella. Innocent, sweet, still a virgin or so he'd heard from the now imprinted Jacob. He changed forms only a few blocks away from Bella and the demon, snapping at the demon; the woods around her apartment concealing them both. Maybe she could have one sweet night alone for once.**

Bella sang to herself as she walked to the club, the ignorance of thinking no one was around causing her to snap her hips a little and click her heels a little louder.

"Hey there little red riding hood, you sure are lookin' good! You're everything that this big bad wolf could want."

**He watched from the darkness still, back in his very own sheep's skin. The demon was gone for now but he was sure that he'd be back, not many things could resist Bella Swan, himself included. He'd lusted after her for so long but his anger pushed her away. He was jealous of the way she would touch the other wolves, grabbing Embry's arm, touching Quil's shoulder, always so close to Jacob even after the imprint. He felt himself becoming aroused while he watched her. She was so intoxicating with her scent and her outfit tonight. The only other times he had ever seen her in heels was at her father and Sue's wedding and Sam and Emily's. He could practically feel her legs wrapped around him, still encased in the stockings and heels. She stumbled a little, only about a foot away from the club entrance and he felt the pulsing need to be near her as 2 men tried to catch her. She laughed, brushed them off and entered the club. The wolf brushed off his clothes and walked to the entrance a little ways behind her. He could feel the women staring and felt smug, if they only knew the danger that lurked behind his sinful body**

The wine she had drunk earlier was finally catching up to her. She was known as being kind of a lightweight, a drink or two usually being her max, and the whole bottle she already drank sending her past tipsy into bliss. She could feel the music pulsing around her as she searched for a familiar face. She spotted Angela and Ben on the dance floor together grinding and as she turned her head she could've sworn she saw a member of the pack. Her need for another drink distracted her though and she dismissed that notion quickly. She toed up to the bar to get some more liquid courage when she felt a presence behind her.

"Little red riding hood I don't think that a big girl should go walking out in the streets or woods alone."

She recognized that voice, not quite in the timber that he was singing with but she knew it nonetheless. She shivered a little and let the feeling of her need encompassed her. It had been so long and even that whisper made her wet. She turned around to face him. She was sure he could smell her fear and her arousal from where he stood. Both of his large arms pinned her to the bar and he was only a breath away from leaning down to her.

"What are you doing here?" As she spoke to him she saw his nostrils flair, he must have finally smelt her. She saw the flash of hunger in his eyes before she shrank closer to the bar. She may have been drinking, but even three sheets to the wind she knew to stay away from the most dangerous pack member, but still there was something about him that made her want it even more.

"Why Bella, I never expected you to turn up half drunk to go out on Halloween. Mmm.. and you smell so good tonight, so…..hungry." His eyes flashed back up to hers.

She licked her lips and leaned up towards him, knowing she was heading towards dangerous territory.

"Even bad wolves can be good," Bella whispered to him before sneaking out under his arm and descending into the bodies on the dance floor.

Her drink flooded her system. She could feel the heat of his gaze following her. He brought out something in herself she never felt before, she felt so sexy, such a vixen as she grinded with random strangers. Holly bumped hips with her and handed Bella her drink. She drank it down quick feeling the adrenaline still flowing through her.

"I'll buy you a new one when we go back up," Bella yelled to Holly. Holly just nodded and kept dancing.

**She was tempting him much more than before. She was feeling the effects of him and the drinks she's been having. He could hardly concentrate, all he wanted was her. Her body, her scent, everything screamed at him to claim her. He smoothly shifted through the bodies until he got to her. He gripped her hips and firmly pressed her behind against his jean clad length. She gasped at the contact and then surprising him she bent over and ground herself even further against him, clasping her significantly smaller hands against his larger one. **

_The dog thought he had ran the vamp off but he was mistaken, and the feelings he had for the girl got in his way like they always do. He watched them from the corner, the physical contact they were having made the venom pool in his mouth. Her lust smelt even sweeter, although the smell of the wolf gave it a disgusting twinge. He would bide his time for now, let her get a taste of what an animal was like before he would take her. She would be so much sweeter to take after she had been violated by the beast. He disappeared through the front doors to find someone to feed on tonight. He would wait for her, but not much longer. _

She was so hot, so ready to feel what it would be like to lick him, to let him take her anyway he wanted, she knew that instant that she would let him do anything he wanted to her. She turned over in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss, their tongues melding and twirling, consuming her whole. He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go home, Little Red. I need to show you just how happy this wolf can make you." He propped her up by her ass and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist as he navigated the crowd.

She felt the heat singe her body. The need to be with him swallowing her whole and giving the rest to the beast who had her in his clutches. Through the fog of the alcohol she remembered how she used to secretly watch him, fantasize about his large hands touching her and claiming her the way he only knew how. She knew of his reputation and reveled in it. He would know just what to do with her, how to really show her how a man made love.

He kept kneeding her ass and legs, touching and kissing every part he could reach as he ran towards the woods; not unleashing his strength until they were concealed beneath the dark sky and woods.

She moaned at his touch building her towards an orgasm she wouldn't forget easily and he had barely touched her.

**He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to claim what was his. He didn't need imprinting to know exactly what she did to him. He growled, ripping the scant panties from her body. Even knowing she was a virgin couldn't force him to go slow with her. He could feel her need was nearly as strong as his own. Nothing could delay the moment of them coming together. He felt her body tighten around his fingers as he brought her her first orgasm of the night. He practically threw her to the leave-strewn ground. Not bothering to do much more than quickly pulling down his pants and boxers. She writhed beneath him as her body fell from the high. **

"**Please, Paul, I need this. I need you right now inside of me." She nearly had him bursting as he straddled her body, her legs naturally curling around his waist yet again. Her stockings and heals rubbed against his ass, turning his early fantasy into a reality. **

**He could feel her heat and her sweet wetness seeping into his senses. He pushed into her fast and she cried out, clutching him as he slowed to let her body adjust. Soon she started moving underneath him begging yet again. He easily complied. How could he never have done this with her? It was paradise, nothing compared to what was happening to him right at this moment. Her whispered pleas curling around his body and soothing the beast. She had a hold over his wolf, something no other women has ever had. He was so close, nearly there, and as she shattered around him quickly and slickly he lost himself inside of her fast and hard. His teeth bit into her neck as they came together. She gasped and cried out as another orgasm rocked her body yet again.**

"What the fuck!" I saw Paul's shock at my words as the post high started to wear off.

"Shit! What the fuck did I just do?" He looked about as shocked at me.

"What happens now?"

"Can't you feel it? The bond that ties us now is nearly as strong as imprinting. Shit! I cannot believe I fucking just did that!" Paul got up slipping his pants and jeans up while giving me a hand and simultaneously trying to explain why I suddenly felt like jumping him again.

"I…I can't believe you just _did_ that! Am I tied to you now? How the fuck do you not know that you just did that?"

"It was instinct _Bella_, it's not as if I thought 'let's make Bella ours tonight, shall we boys?' Like I said it wasn't all me, well it _was_ me but it was the wolf too, he wants you like I do-like I've wanted you."

"So that's your excuse, I'm tied to you because you just _had_ to do it. There was something so amazing about fucking me in the woods that you just had to make me yours?" I was close to crying now.

I was so confused, and still drunk, and was both claimed and had my cherry popped by the same guy that both terrified me and made me want to _still_ keep him in the woods as my sex slave.

"I can't leave you Bella, I won't. I know you're upset and that this situation is so out of the realm about what even should have happened tonight, but I-fuck. I need you now exactly like you need me. I can feel how upset you are and I need you to calm down, for the both of us."

In all the time I had known Paul I don't think I heard him say as many words as he just did a moment ago, and they were all for me. I felt my eyes prick again and launched myself at him. He just laughed and we tumbled to the ground again, maybe I had finally found where I belonged. In my arms, with my wolf.

"Hey Little Red, think you can keep the costume?" I laughed and smacked him as he took over my senses again. The second time was at least twice as intense and made me feel more than I ever felt possible.

_She was ready for me now. The lust that blinded them both wouldn't keep me detained for much longer. He thought his bite meant something but I think that he was wrong. His bite only meant I got to destroy two for the price of one. How the two of them could be so foolish I could never know. How he could take care of her while fucking her was another problem that wouldn't matter for much longer. My phone beeped in my pocket._

_F report back _

_I sighed as I typed back a message._

_Busy be back soon_

_Hopefully that would allow me a little longer to destroy them, maybe play with them a little. Who knew that Cullen garbage would be so delightful?_


End file.
